


Super Soldier, Misunderstood

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Regret, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: No matter how big the misunderstanding, they always get resolved.





	Super Soldier, Misunderstood

“Buck-you seen Steve?”

“No”.

“Alright”, you sighed, stepping out of the room and leaving him alone.

The second the doors shut, Bucky turned around, leaning over the back of the couch where a figure lay on his stomach.

“You can come out now”, Bucky chided.

Steve clambered to his feet, brushing away the dust that had stuck to his t-shirt as he settled beside Bucky.

“Hiding behind the couch?” Bucky muttered, amused, yet disappointed.

Steve’s face heated, agreeing with Bucky’s judgement of his behaviour.

“I get it. I just…I don’t know what to do”.

“I don’t see the problem. He likes you-so what?” Bucky muttered.

“So…what am I supposed to do?” Steve asked.

“If you don’t like him-tell him. It’s not difficult, Steve”.

“It’s not that…” Steve trailed off, not sure how to clarify his feelings.

Luckily, Bucky knew him more than he knew himself sometimes, and he understood immediately.

“You like him too, don’t you?” Bucky smirked, happy his friend was finally moving on. Or at least had someone in mind.

“What do I do?” Steve mumbled, leaning back into the couch.

“What did you do with Peggy?”

“Skated around everything until it was too late”, he answered bitterly.

Bucky sent Steve a sympathetic smile, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

“Go talk to him, punk. It’s not that hard”.

“JARVIS-is y/n in his room?”

_“Yes, Mr Rogers”._

Steve thanked the AI, the elevator taking him to your floor, finding himself standing in front of your door.

He rapped on the door a few times, entering hesitantly when you gave him permission.

“Oh-would you look at that-Mr Super Soldier isn’t ignoring me anymore”.

The smile on his face fell, a horrible seed of guilt settling in him and blossoming within seconds.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I was…” he trailed off, sitting on your bed and staring blankly at the wall.

Your heart ached for him, but with the way he’d been treating you, the bitterness stopped you comforting him, ignoring his plight and continuing to read your book.

“I…I’m not used to this world, y/n”, he began explaining. “The technology, the way everyone lives, the…openness of everyone”.

Any sympathy you had disappeared within seconds, understanding his implication.

“Just fucking say it-you don’t like the fact that I’m gay”, you snapped, shaking your head in disgust.

“What? No, no-that’s not what I meant”, he stuttered, eyes wide as his hands flailed in assurance.

“What-cos I happen to be into guys-I go around jumping every dude I see? Cos gay guys can’t have friends without wanting their dicks? So you have to avoid me?”

You slammed your book shut, throwing the covers off you and storming out, unable to even be in the same room as him.

He followed quickly, yelling after you as you quickened your pace, entering the elevator and letting out a sigh as his face disappeared behind the closed doors.

Your fingers wrapped around the cold metal rail, chest heaving as you took in a deep breath.

You’d honestly believed Steve Rogers was a sweet man-a man who you considered a friend.

A scoff left you, wondering how you’d ever believed that. Or how you’d ever had a crush on a homophobe.

“You ok?”

You glanced over your shoulder, the familiar metal-armed figure approaching.

“Fine. If you’re here to persuade me Steve isn’t a bastard-you’re wasting your time”, you warned, staring back out at the city, Bucky sat beside you.

“He doesn’t care if you’re gay”.

“Right-and I’m straight”, you sneered.

Bucky sighed, shuffling closer and nudging you with his metal arm-damn near pushing you off the edge of the building in the process.

“It’s not because you’re gay”, Bucky stated, holding his hand up when he saw you open your mouth to interrupt. “It’s because…cos he can’t deal with what he’s feeling”.

There was a second of confusion, before your eyebrows lifted.

“Steve…he…”

“Yup. But he has no idea what he’s doing. We didn’t know anyone gay before-if we did, they kept it quiet. He has no idea how to admit what he feels-what he’s supposed to say to you, or how any of it works”.

Hand on your temple, you rubbed, frustrated and guilt-ridden.

“Thanks, Buck”, you muttered, ruffling his hair with a chuckle, before rushing away, formulating a plan to finally get your man.

He zoomed past you without notice, your breaths leaving in sharp pants as you sat on the bench, catching your breath.

It was better to let him work his way back around, you reasoned, holding the stitch in your side and gulping down water.

It didn’t take long before Steve appeared once more, speeding towards you, when you jumped up, blocking his path as Steve skidded to a halt.

“Y/n-what’re you doing here?” he asked, not a single sign of exhaustion in his voice.

“I thought I’d run with you”, you shrugged, jogging backwards slowly and smirking. “You coming?”

Steve completely slowed his pace to jog beside you, heart racing when he felt your reach out for his hand.

“This ok?” you asked, praying he wouldn’t reject you for how you’d treated him last night.

But Steve grinned wider than you’d seen before, gripping your hand tight in his and not once letting go as you jogged with him.

And when you got back to the tower, Bucky watched with a smile as his friend finally let someone into his life.


End file.
